elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Green-Venom-Tongue
Green-Venom-Tongue is an Argonian assassin residing in Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. Background Green-Venom-Tongue was once an assassin at a Sanctuary in the Blackwood Borderlands in Black Marsh. While out on a contract for several months, the Black Hand ordered the purification of his Sanctuary. As he had been away for so long, he was absolved of suspicion and transferred to the Santuary on the Gold Coast. Interactions Welcome Home A Ghost from the Past The Wrath of Sithis Conversations Conversations ;Dark Revelations After the quest: Astara Caerellius: "The Black Dragon has struck again. Mirabelle is dead." Speaker Terenus: "This happened during the Assassin's mission? Did we learn anything or did Mirabelle die in vain?" Astara Caerellius: "We learned that the Black Dragon is the First Sword of the Order of the Hour. We recovered her journal and discovered her true name—Lyra." Green-Venom-Tongue: "Lyra? Hmm. Allow me to study the journal and its secrets will be revealed." Astara Caerellius: "I can't think of anyone better for the task, Brother." Green-Venom-Tongue: "I'll dig into the Black Dragon's journal immediately." Speaker Terenus: "See that you do." ;A Ghost from the Past Green-Venom-Tongue: "Ah, the Black Door. Still intact after all these years. No worries. I remember the proper reply." The Black Door: "What is the gift of death?" Green-Venom-Tongue: "Solace, my brother." The Black Door: "Welcome home." At the end of the quest: Astara Caerellius: "Of course I knew. If I didn't intend for that to happen, you'd be a backpack by now. Tell me what you uncovered." Green-Venom-Tongue: "All evidence points to one conclusion—Lyra is the Black Dragon, and she's working for Primate Artorius." Astara Caerellius: "The Black Dragon was one of us? She knows how we think, how we act. Artorius uses our own weapon against us!" Green-Venom-Tongue: "Give me the order, Matron" Green-Venom-Tongue: "Let my blade be the one that ends the Black Dragon's life." Astara Caerellius: "Patience, brother. Let me consider the ramifications. Your connection to Lyra could be a boon in this matter, but it could also be a detriment." ;The Wrath of Sithis The Black Dragon: "You'd kill me, Venom? You were my Brother once. Join me and forget your obligations." Green-Venom-Tongue: "Join you? I'm going to send you to the Void, traitor!" In Overlook of Time: The Black Dragon: "The Dark Brotherhood is a pox. It deserves to be destroyed." Green-Venom-Tongue: "What lies did Artorius fill your head with, Lyra?" After passing the corridor overlooking the flooded hall: The Black Dragon: "The Brotherhood. The Order. I'm done being used, Venom. Just leave me alone!" Green-Venom-Tongue: "I can't do that, Lyra. You brought this on yourself." After taking the other path: The Black Dragon: "I believed their lies once, when they told me we were family. Then they made me kill them." Green-Venom-Tongue: "I almost had her … but Lyra was always a step faster than me …." Green-Venom-Tongue: "I saw the Wrath of Sithis, Assassin. The Dread Father hunts her, too." Green-Venom-Tongue: "Just like in … the old stories …." Green-Venom-Tongue: "You're the blade of Sithis … kill her and the Dread Father … will claim her soul …." Quotes *''"I was almost certain that we had concluded our former interaction, but these customs have always confused me. Is there something else expected of us? An ever so brief embrace perhaps? Or the firm clasping of the wrists and hands?"'' – If spoken to for the second time during the "Welcome Home" *''"An unexpected turn on your last mission. I admit, I would not have expected Count Carolus to have the will to perform the Black Sacrament. And now he owes us information as well as gold. Very interesting. We can always use both."'' – After "A Special Request" *''"Please, Assassin, not now. I need to record that exchange between Mirabelle and the Matron word for word. Does "cold-hearted oligarch" have one "g" or two?"'' – If spoken to after the conversation between Astara and Mirabelle during the "Dark Revelations" *''"The entries in this journal go back more than a decade. It will take some time to make sense of it all. Do not worry, Assassin. Whatever I learn from this tome, you'll be the first to know."'' – At the end of the "Dark Revelations" *''"I hope your contracts go smoothly, Initiate. Kill well and kill often. Every soul you sen to the Void pleases Sithis to no end."'' *''"I wonder, assassin: do you have a moment to consider a request?"'' – Before "A Ghost from the Past" *''"I do not often express gratitude, but you have earned the words. I did not trust you when you first arrived. Honestly, I expected I would need to kill you before long. Instead, I embrace you as'' '." – After "A Ghost from the Past" Gallery Green-Venom-Tongue's deathbed.png Appearances * Category:Dark Brotherhood: Males Category:Dark Brotherhood: Argonians Category:Dark Brotherhood: Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Dark Brotherhood: Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary Characters